


Get It?

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



"Man, they just don't get it," Raoul complained.

"There is no accounting for taste," Tracks agreed.

The human looked at his Autobot friend, and then shook his head. "You don't pal around with the others much," he pointed out.

"Like I told you, some beings have no taste," Tracks told him.

"I've got my posse."

"Who follow you why?"

Raoul huffed out his air in a long, depressed sigh. "Yeah." He brightened. "We got each other, right?"

"Despite everything, yes." Tracks' voice was softer than normal, as he smiled down at the human.

"Doesn't matter if they don't get it."


End file.
